


Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Johnilyn (Slipping Away) [6]
Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: This one shot was inspired oddly enough by the Taylor Swift song Dress and the Kill4Me video. Hope you enjoy it.





	Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

This one shot was inspired oddly enough by the Taylor Swift song Dress and the Kill4Me video. Hope you enjoy it. 

Johnny had worked up the nerve to ask Brian if he could be in one of his videos. He was excited he'd said yes and filming the first one was an amazing experience. This time around Brian asked him to be in the video he was planning, so of course Johnny said yes enthusiastically. Brian gave him the details of his idea and Johnny would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about it, though he was very nervous. He looked at Brian with big open eyes and a crooked smile. Brian being his bashful self, took that as disinterest and started to recoil the idea, however Johnny shut him down, and reassured him he was excited just a little surprised. He'd do anything he wanted him to, to support his art. That's what he was calling it art. Johnny didn't care if it ever got released, to him this art was fulfilling 20 years worth of curiosity. Brian could call it whatever he wanted too, because Johnny's reply to the song in question was an enthusiastic yes. 

Day one of filming, they are hanging around one of Johnny's homes to be used in the video, talking with the director, and Brian and looking over the story board and set up. Brian hadn't given Johnny all the details, he liked to get genuine reactions from him, in a way he knew he acted best with little instruction or in this case, information.

Johnny went through his scenes in the dark room marvelously, as well as his scenes with the women, his reactions to the happenings were splendidly skeevy just the way Brian had hoped. He responded perfectly to Brian in the mask and jeans. Johnny loved watching him work, as Brian lip sang the lyrics in his sparkly red get up. He was mesmerized by his presence and his dedication. In truth he was little turned on, doing the foursome seen was sure to cause an issue. Seeing as the issue was already arising and they weren't even there yet.

Johnny had started the threesome soon to be foursome scene when Brian came in the room making Johnny do a double take. Blonde hair flowed down his back, fresh make up adorned his face where more dramatic make up had just been. The thing that got him though was tightly laced corseted waist and the body hugging dress that covered him and the fishnets that accented his perfect legs. Camera was still rolling, Johnny couldn't advert his stare, his mouth hung open and Brian couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. 

Johnny couldn't help it, Brian was beautiful, he was beautiful as a man, but this... this took it to another level. Of course he'd seen him dolled up before, hell he'd had fantasies about it when they were younger, but this, he almost couldn't handle being in front of him. He felt his jeans getting tighter, and the idea that they'd be coming off soon was making him all the more embarrassed, except he could pretend it was from rolling around with the ladies. Brian would know the truth though, Johnny knew he could see it, just by going off the pursed lip grin he was making at him as he giggled. Obviously he was pleased with himself. 

Johnny cleared his throat and shifted on the bed as Brian approached them all "sneaking" his way to his place amongst the chaos. The director re-started the track for them again for reference as the four bodies began moving together, groping, kissing, undressing, skin moved on skin, bodies grinding together. As far as the women went, both men were trying to be as respectful as one can be in a situation like this, keeping their parts off of them, and trying to not actually sexually grope them. Keep it mechanical, keep it professional. Johnny's hands found Brian's body and he his, all bets were off. Johnny was almost certain everyone in the room would notice how real their part seemed to be. Maybe they would chuck it up to good acting, maybe for Brian it was good acting, Johnny hoped in his lustfully fogged brain that Brian was feeling the same tension as himself. Sparks seemed to be flying off of them from the friction of their bodies though he wanted more. He moved his hands up Brian's thighs after the stockings had mostly been torn away, he could vaguely see the imprint of his cock straining against the tight material of the dress, but Brian apparently had planned for complications because he was tucked away neatly, held tightly in place against his pelvis. Which did make Johnny wonder why he didn't tuck back, but then thought maybe this was more comfortable for the scene? He wasn't sure how all of that worked. 

Johnny couldn't visually distinguish if he was hard or just present, until his hand grazed over the thin padding Brian had to help conceal his bulge on camera. Brian gasped quietly as Johnny's hands roamed over his body under his dress, moaning even as his hand grazed over his bulge. Johnny smirked at the firmness beneath his fingers, pulling the dress over his head, kissing and licking his newly exposed body. Other than keeping his own hands attached to the girl to his right Brian had all but forgotten they were present, that anyone in the crew was there. He and Johnny were very much in their own world, neither of them certain they were on the same page. Every mouth that touched him he pretended was also Johnny, Johnny doing the same with the hands running over his back and grabbing his ass. Brian didn't care at that point if the entire scene was just the two of them, from an artistic perspective he could splice it up to look decent, from a business standpoint, he knew fans would get off on the two of them and then personally he just wanted it to be the two of them. The music began to die down and Johnny found himself relieved, he was sweating and his hands were shaking. Once the camera man yelled "wrapped" Johnny jolted from the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover himself, mumbling about having to pee and all but ran from the room. Brian pulled the sheet around himself and nodded at the two ladies turning his back while they redressed. He made it a point not to stare at them during filming or to anything disrespectful, so watching them get redressed seemed to be an awkward line cross. Once they were dressed and left the area, he pulled on some underwear he had stuffed under a pillow for the occasion. 

When Johnny returned Brian was standing in his black boxer briefs with his T-shirt on, arms folded delicately in front of him and his legs crossed, black hair in a mess, talking with the camera man about the footage. He assumed he'd just grabbed one from the floor seeing as how he didn't have anything but the dress, but damn he was enjoying the sight of him in his shirt, looking all disheveled. The shirt fit him a little snug but not too tightly, it stopped right at his underwear band. Johnny found it incredibly sexy but also oddly adorable, he figured Brian's T-shirt would make a dress on him should he ever be in a situation where he got to pull one over his own head. That thought made him chuckle out loud, drawing attention to himself. A deep blush came over his face, as he cleared his throat and babbled about the sight of him in his tiny shirt was amusing. He wasn't convincing, he knew it by the way Brian raised a brow at him, cocking his head to the side and smirking. 

Once everyone had left, Brian and Johnny were the only ones left in his house. They stood on opposite sides of the kitchen island eating snacks and chatting mindlessly for a bit before the conversation switched gears. 

"You uh, you left out the part about you being all dressed up ya know. You got me good, I'm sure my reaction face is great!" Johnny tried to joke and chuckled awkwardly. 

"Yeah well... I wanted genuine. You know me."

"True." Johnny sighed, rubbing the back of his head, he felt like he was going to faint right then and there. He didn't say anything else just walked closer to Brian, slowly closing the distance between them, until he was beside him. Brian had his back turned proving against the counter, so Johnny stood facing him, he leaned over and rested his hands on the counter, trying to keep them occupied, he wanted so badly to touch him again like he had been. He also really wanted him to put that dress back on. The wig was optional, but that dress hugging his body... Johnny couldn't handle it. He knew Brian had some image issues, he always had, even when he was super thin, but Johnny preferred this body. He had curves in all the right places, and his chest was broad and strong. For some reason that masculinity was doing it for him, though he'd never been attracted to men before, except for Brian. His ass was perfectly round and his thighs were thick, he wanted to feel them draped over his shoulders while he sucked him off. He was surprised by himself, his own thoughts, they were things he thought he'd ever be thinking, but here was was, wanting to feel his best friends cock in his mouth, and he wanted to see that too short dress hugging him, his ass cheeks peeking from the bottom. 

"I'm sorry if that was too much for you dude. The video looks damn good though. When it's edited and put together I think this video is going to be amazing. I didn't want to tell you, so that whatever your reaction was it would genuine, because most any reaction would fit the tone of the video." Brian continued rambling, back tracking like he had done earlier, until Johnny yet again cut him off.

"You shouldn't second guess your art. I've never known you to do that. Don't start now. If you want to put a second thought on anything, think about putting that dress back on and meeting me upstairs." He said totally seriously, catching Brian off guard. Brian's eyes went wide and his mouth now hung open, trying to decide if he was joking and come up with a response. His hesitation prompted a chuckle from Johnny. "Hmmm. Looks like I shocked the shocker."

"Yeah, something like that." Brian whispered, looking down embarrassed that he'd thought Johnny was serious, his face turning a deep red, a look Johnny found so cute he acted before he thought. He moved his right arm from the counter, looking at Brian, he took a breath and pulled that arm around his waist, tugging him up against his body. Brian stiffened at the touch but allowed it to happen. Johnny's face was close to his neck, Brian could feel his breath against his skin, making the hairs stand up and goosebumps to spread. "I wasn't joking." Johnny whispered against his skin, pressing his lips against his warm flesh leaving a wet kiss. Brian shivered at the gesture, his head was spinning, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk. He just nodded, and swallowed thickly. 

Johnny shifted his body so he was in front of him, pressed up against him, he put his other arm around his neck, resting his hand on the back of his head, he led his lips to his own and kissed him fervently. At first Brian didn't respond but he quickly melted into the kiss allowing him to deepen it. A million thoughts rushed through his head, a part of him couldn't believe it was happening, that his plan had taken affect. He hadn't thought originally it would go anywhere but he was hoping to get a rise out of his friend. He wanted Johnny, had for a long time, Johnny had made jokes in the past about him being dressed up and looking hot, so when he agreed to the video he thought he'd make their dreams come true. So to speak. It was meant to be a tease, to be fun, sure Brian had the fleeting thought that he might be able to turn him on but he wasn't banking on it. 

Johnny's hands were moving over his body, under his shirt, when he broke the kiss. Panting he whispered again "damn. You look hot in my shirt."  
Brian blushed again, his body was shaking and he couldn't stop it, which just made him more embarrassed. Johnny's firm hold on him was the only thing keeping him up right, and conscious, he was trying to be reassuring, he had begun to feel certain Brian wanted this, but his trembling was making him less sure. He pulled away and looked up at him, holding his chin to gain his gaze before he spoke. "I am sorry if I've over stepped. I uh. I just thought maybe you felt the same way. It's okay, you're shaking so much, I feel like I've scared you."

Brian looked at him, trying to form coherent thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it again unsure of what to say. 

"Brian. Please talk to me. Whatever you need to say, don't worry about how it will sound okay." Johnny spoke softly trying to be comforting. He was reading Brian's reactions as uncertainty and fear, when in reality it was adrenaline and lust. Brian shook his head no, and apologized for being confusing. "I do want this. I want this more than I think you understand. Johnny, I don't want you like a best friend. I never have, so many times I've wanted this, I've held back out of fear of losing you and now you're initiating something we can't go back from. Everything I touch breaks, every one I love leaves, except you, you've always been here, but I've never touched you, not romantically, not rawly, with passion or love. I'm tainted, I'm all the bad things they say. I bought that dress hoping you'd like it, willing to accept you hating it, even making fun of me, but I didn't prepare for you to... ya know... this. Whatever this is." Brian shifted so his forehead pressed against Johnny's and they looked each other in the eyes deeply and for a long time, listening to everything they weren't saying, feeling the moment, the tension swirling around them. 

Finally Johnny moved his head away to speak, but he tightened his hold around him. "You are not broken, or dirty. You are not bad. If I get burned, at least I was electrified. This, you, I've wanted this. Every girlfriend, wife and breakup, we've experienced has pushed me more towards you. I'm not getting any younger and I don't want to keep living with what if. If we do this, one time, I'll be happy and accept it, but I'd like to do it forever. As long as we can get it up. We don't have to be together if you don't want that, we can just mess around. I can keep a secret. If you wanted too, to be with you, I'd accept whatever rules you laid down. It's what we do Brian. We are chaos, we are everyone else's problem and each other's good time. I'm just as dirty as you are now, so don't worry about breaking me. 

Brian smiled at him, trying his damnedest to not cry. He pulled Johnny into him, and kissed him. "Fuck it. Want me to model it for you? I only bought that dress for you to take off. I'll play if you're not afraid of the damages."  He smiled against his lips, letting his hand travel down to Johnny's growing bulge, palming him, smiling bigger at the shudder he caused. 

"I'll charge the damages to my credit card." He raised a brow at him winked. Taking Brian's hand he led him from the kitchen, towards the stairs. Passing the couch, Brian grabbed his dress, he'd tossed over after they wrapped, he followed Johnny up the stairs and into his room. 

Johnny sat down on the foot of his bed, he pulled Brian into another kiss, before releasing him to dress back up. "It's embarrassing how excited I am about this." 

"Shut up Johnny. We are weird just accept it. I'm coming out."

Brian came out of the bathroom, his long long legs naked now, his dress stopping just under his ass, the tight fabric pulled delicately over his frame. It was a very flattering look for him, though right now, all Johnny could think was how he just wanted to rip it back off. Brian however had gained a confidence his stage persona would envy as he approached him. His face was beautiful, soft, his lips were plump and painted a lighter shade than normal and his liner was still in place from earlier. His eyes looked like they could start a fire, and he sauntered predatorily towards him. 

Once he stood directly in front of him, just out of arms reach, he turned his back to Johnny, and bent over, legs locked straight, he wiggled his ass in his face. The perfect re-enactment of a professional stripper. Of course Johnny had the fleeting thought that he had been married to one so maybe he'd picked up skills, though he'd also been known for his ass shaking skills prior to her so he just dropped the train of thought and focused on the scene in front of him. Once his eyes focused he noticed the thin lace panties barely covering his ass, and holding his manhood in place... and that's when he lost it. He stood up and grabbed Brian by the waist and pulled him down onto the bed, hovering his body over his. Their lips met fiercely as their bodies ground together. Brian arched his body into Johnny's movements, his breath catching with each bit of friction provided by their gyrations. Johnny peppered kisses along Brian's neck and collar bone, biting gently at the skin and then tonguing over it, Brian made more sweet noises, practically whining as he panted and asked Johnny to take him. Johnny immediately complied with the request, sitting up on his heels, his hands slipped under the dress and pushed it up over Brians hips, pulling the panties down and off roughly, keeping one hand under Brian's dress, rubbing his fingers over his chest, tracing his nipples, he used his other hand to undo and remove his own jeans. He wanted to savor it all, but he also needed to feel him, if things went the way he wanted he'd have many more opportunities for his eyes and hands to relish this body beneath him. His arms hooked under Brian's knees pulling him against his body, Brian grunted at the contact and rolled his hips against Johnny's hardened member. All the soft moans that came from Brian drove his actions, his eyes telling him he could do what he wanted. 

Johnny reached into the night stand beside the bed and grabbed a small bottle of lube he had hidden. He thought about what was happening then, he'd never done this before, he didn't know if Brian had, he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Was he supposed to prep him first? How did he do that? Was he going to fast? He shook his head thinking now was not the time to be questioning and Brian would stop him if he needed too. Brian noticed the thoughtful look on Johnny's face and decided to do what he does best, be an ass.

"Never done this before have ya!?" He asked with a sly smirk.

Johnny let a sigh and then a chuckle. "Nope, not a fucking clue."

"It's cool. So uh, you just need to use a lot of lube, rub it on your dick and on me, and then put it in slow. Don't be nervous, you won't break me. I'll charge the damages to your credit card." Brian smiled a big toothy smile. Johnny rolled his eyes in response but nodded slicking himself up, and then rubbing his fingers against his entrance. The contact alone made Brian's eyes roll back in his head, which boosted Johnny's confidence all ready. 

"Ready?" He double checked with concern.

"Are you?" Brian teased, rolling his hips against his member again.

Johnny lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into him. Brian gripped his thighs tightly as he pushed, Johnny started to retreat, worried he was hurting him, but once the head broke through his threshold, he slid in smoothly to the hilt. Johnny lost his breath as his body connected with Brian's, he was tight, warm and wet, Johnny was lost in the initial sensation of being where he was. Brian still held on tight, Johnny didn't move, looking him in the eye, waiting for him to give him the go ahead. 

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. "Go ahead, I'm good." Brian stated softly. Johnny pulled back, almost completely out, pushing himself back home with more force than his entry. Brian threw his head back and moaned, encouraging Johnny to keep doing that. After a few thrusts in his cock found Brian's sweet spot earning him a high pitched scream of pleasure. Johnny held his position, and increased his speed, wanting to make that keep happening, and it did. With every thrust Brian would moan from the contact, the fire burning in his belly made him feel like he could cum any second. He grabbed one of Johnny's hands removing it from his leg and guiding him to his throbbing cock. 

"Please touch me. Please..." he groaned as Johnny hit home again. Johnny wrapped Brian's cock in his grip and began to pump in time with his thrusts, Brian's hip rising to meet him each time. 

"I'm gonna cum... do I pull out or what do..." 

"Cum inside me!" Brian interrupted with a scream, his head thrashing side to side as he felt the fire growing. "Do NOT take your dick out of my body! For love of whatever is holy!" He groaned in pleasure feeling his release bubbling. Johnny didn't answer, he noticed he wasn't breathing, his mouth fell open and he closed his eyes, releasing his pleasure into Brian's tight body with a quiet moan, Brian felt it pulsing inside of him, pushing him over his own edge his own pleasure streaming from his body and over his chest and Johnny's hand. Johnny dropped his body against Brian's, resting his forehead against the other attempting to catch his breath. 

Once their breathing regulated Johnny pulled out and rolled himself over next to Brian's body, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "That was fun." He giggled and kissed his neck.

"Yeah. I don't believe you had no clue what you were doing by the way." Brian teased.

"Beginners luck?" Johnny sat up on the bed and looked down at Brian who had rolled into his side propping his head up with his elbow. Brian grinned big at him and nodded.

"I need to clean up, before it gets cold and gross. Gonna shower. Wanna grab us a snack? That made me hungry." Brian asked, standing and stripping the soiled dress off of him. 

"Yeah I'll get us something. You gonna crash here?"

"Do you want me too?" Brian asked shyly unsure of what Johnny expected.

"Yes. I'd like you to stay. Please?" Johnny smiled, pulling some boxers out of the drawer and laying them in the bed. "You can wear these, and of course my t-shirts are in this drawer if you want to pick one when you get out." He winked and left the room, leaving Brian a blushing grinning mess. 

Johnny returned to the bedroom to find Brian tucked into his bed, flipping through his phone. Probably posting -post I had sex with Johnny Depp pics on Instagram. Johnny laughed to himself and walked over to the bed, sitting down the plates of snacks he'd gathered. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Brian's head, and smiled.

"I'm glad you're staying with me tonight. And that shirt also looks damn good on you." He gave a coy grin.

Brian smiled and protested the shirt saying it was a little smaller than he would wear, but he agreed it was just fine for sleeping. He liked it, even though it was freshly laundered it still smelled of Johnny. His home, his detergent, his cologne, everything about it screamed Johnny to him. He could have smelled that shirt in a basket of someone else's laundry and known who it belonged too. Brian shifted in the bed so he was sitting up right and folded his legs over one another. He nibbles on his snack, swapping small talk with Johnny, though their silence was comforting. 

Brian grabbed his jeans he'd worn over from the trunk at the foot of the bed and dug his knife from the pocket. He clicked it open gaining Johnny's attention. He looked at him suspiciously, Brian only grinned at him. He crawled back up to the top of the bed and sat on his pillow, he stayed in this house enough times that it felt like his, so he didn't feel bad for what he was about to do. He'd helped furnish some of it, just because Johnny wanted him to feel at home when he stayed there. Though they didn't often stay together, this was Brian's home away from home. The place he came to escape himself, this was a place where could just be Brian, no facade, no Manson, well no more than was really him, but just Brian Warner, awkward, shy, funny and sweet Brian Warner. Johnny was staring at him in confusion, until he realized Brian was scratching something into the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked him skeptically.

"Claiming my space. Bill me for the damages."

After a few minutes Brian closed the knife and went back to eating his snack. He and Johnny continued to talk and giggle and be silly best friends until they were ready for sleep. By then, Johnny had forgotten about what Brian was doing, he just laid down beside him and snuggled their bodies close together, drifting off to sleep.

Few days went by and Johnny hadn't thought about the headboard since. He and Brian had hung out a time or two but nothing happened, things were normal between them. Johnny stopped by the house the house they'd filmed in, while out and about to pick up the laundry that was there,the house keeper would have had it done by now. He looked around the home, it didn't feel like his home, he was rarely there ever unless Brian were staying there. In reality he felt like it was their home. A home they'd built together, it had elements of them both scattered through out its elegant decor. To him it smelled like. Brian, he didn't like to move or mess with things, because they were the way Brian liked them. Brian worked hard to take care of that big house in the little time he was there in comparison to his own home. Brian didn't like the house keeper, he was worried she'd go through his stuff, so he tried to keep everything as orderly as possible so Johnny wouldn't send her much. Johnny became lost in his thoughts thinking about the years theyd been in this home together, the times they'd had, the things they'd done, and now the love they'd made. Try as he might, he couldn't help that's the way he felt. He loved Brian. He knew he loved him back. The sex they'd had may not have been fairytale romantic but it was love none the less. After a few hours of meandering around the house, Johnny went upstairs and settled himself into the bed. This was their bed now. He would never again bring another person over to this house, in this bed. He only lay there a few minutes before getting up and going down the hall to the room that Brian normally would set up in when he was here alone. He looked around that room, and decided he needed to call Brian, they needed to talk about all of this, and he wanted to move everything from Brian's smaller room to the master room so they would officially be sharing. 

He shuffled back down the hall and into the master room, settling back into their bed. He pulled out his phone to call Brian. That's when he saw something on the screens reflection. He wrinkled his brow in confusion and turned around, running his fingers over the wood. He felt the indentations in the wood and he traced them before he looked at them. Upon closer inspection he noticed that BW (heart) JD 4ever was scratched delicately into the bed post. 

*click* Brian answered the phone. "Yo man?"

"You carved your name into my bed post?" He asked in surprise.

"Um yeah... dumb I know, but what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic and I popped your gay cherry soo, I love you enough to do anal." Brian answered in his typical menacing voice.

"I don't think it's dumb at all. I think it's cute. You put your real initials, that's different, I'd forgotten you had done something to the bed until I saw it reflect while I was calling you."

"Oh. Well yeah, it was funny at the time. What are you doing at the house?"

"Came to pick up laundry. By the way I wanted to discuss something with you. Want to come over here?"

"Depends, do I have to wear my dress cause I don't feel like getting all dolled up." Brian laughed teasingly.

Johnny laughed at the joke. "No, just bring you. I guess since you've marked our bed, there isn't much to discuss. I just need you to help me move all your shit from your room to ours."

"Okay. I can do... did you say ours? As in from my room to our room?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Don't need to talk. Be right over. I'll help you."

After impatiently waiting almost an hour Johnny was happy when the door finally opened and he heard Brian's voice calling him. Johnny ran down the stairs and greeted him with a kiss. Once he pulled away he looked at Brian and smiled. "Welcome home baby. Welcome home."

Brian smiled big at Johnny and took his hand in his own leading him up the stairs.

"I'd love to hang out with you and make out but I have a lot of shit to move into our room. Ha. Our room..." he played with the words enjoying how the sounded to him. "So will we be visiting here more often then?" He asked curiously. 

"Brian." Johnny sighed and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tightly. "Would sale my primary home tomorrow and stay here full time, just to be with you. This is our home. It's always been our home. Together and separately. We built this place together, we have a life, history and a future in this home together and now we have so much more here, together."

"Well you fell fast." Brian snickered at him, but kissed him sweetly.

"I fell a long time ago, and you did too. Enough that you carved our names into the bed like some high school kids. Why did you put your real initials? Only a handful of people ever call you that."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that. You call me that. In this home I am simply me. No hiding or acting or whatever. And I Brian Warner do love you Johnny." 

Johnny pressed his lips against Brian's again, before smiling at him. He nuzzled his head into his chest, enjoying the feeling of Brian's strong arms wrapped possessively around him. 

"You're my happily ever after. I intend to be yours. With or with out the dress. And by whatever name you go by. A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet." Johnny teased with the last part, knowing how Brian would know where it was from. He really was a hopeless romantic. "Though I do really like that dress."

"I can't believe that fucking dress got me into this shit!" Brian laughed. "I'm glad I wore it well! Seriously though, I'd like to stay here with you during down time from touring season. I like waking up with you by my side."

"Me too. Oh hey! When can I see the video?"

"Well Billy sent an edit to me yesterday. Want to watch it?"

Johnny smiled, grabbing his laptop he pulled Brian over to the bed and snuggled into his side, letting Brian pull up the video edit he had. They remained snuggled in that bed for the remainder of the day, only getting up to go to the bathroom and eat.

"It's getting late. Want me to run a bath? Grab some wine? We can be cheesy and romantic together." Johnny teased though he was serious. Brian didn't even think about it, he smiled and agreed quickly.

Contentment found them, no longer broken and dirty. They found love through the cracks in their life and solidified it into the wood of the bed. The matching tattoos on their bodies being the only tell tale sign of any commitment to the public. Together for ever. 

This song just really makes me think of the Manson and Depp... weird I know...  
Lyrics to Dress by Taylor Swift: 

Verse 1]  
Our secret moments in a crowded room  
They got no idea about me and you  
There is an indentation in the shape of you  
Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo

[Pre-Chorus]  
All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you  
Ha, ah, ah  
All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
My hands are shaking from all this  
Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah

[Chorus]  
Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
'Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah

[Verse 2]  
Inescapable, I'm not even gonna try  
And if I get burned, at least we were electrified  
I'm spilling wine in the bathtub  
You kiss my face and we're both drunk  
Everyone thinks that they know us  
But they know nothing about -

[Pre-Chorus]  
All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you  
Ha, ah, ah  
All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
My hands are shaking from all this  
Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah

[Chorus]  
Say my name and everything just stops  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
'Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
Take it oh, ha, ha...

[Post-Chorus]  
Ha-ah-ah, ha-ah-ah, ha-ah-ah-ah  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
Ha-ah-ah, ha-ah-ah, ha-ah-ah-ah  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off

[Bridge]  
Flashback when you met me  
Your buzzcut and my hair bleached  
Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me  
Flashback to my mistakes  
My rebounds, my earthquakes  
Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me  
And I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My one and only, my lifeline  
I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My hands shake, I can't explain this  
Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah

[Chorus]  
Say my name and everything just stops...  
I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah  
Carve your name into my bedpost  
'Cause I don't want you like a best friend  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah

[Outro]  
There is an indentation in the shape of you  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off  
You made your mark on me, golden tattoo  
Only bought this dress so you could take it off


End file.
